


For Ourselves

by kaiju-and-kyojin (thefourarmedtitan)



Series: Requests, Prompts, etc. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Post Titan, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OC is Yumikuri daughter, Referenced Telepathy, Reiyumi is Platonic, Sibling Reikuri, Titan!Historia, Titan!Ymir, Yumisash Siblings, child!historia, child!ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/kaiju-and-kyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Yumikuri Week 2014!<br/>Day 1: Trainee<br/>Day 2: Secrets<br/>Day 3: Jealousy<br/>Day 4: Separation<br/>Day 5: Playful<br/>Day 6: Sacrifice<br/>Day 7: Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trainee

"You're not doing it," Ymir's voice cut through the large book-filled room. "why do you want to anyway?"  
"You and mom both did it!" A somewhat short teen girl bounced in the seat across from Ymir, "why can't I? I want to go see the world, too!"  
"Goddammit you've been talking to Armin," the brunette rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Mim, why do you want to join the Scouts? You can go outside the Walls without seeking out areas that might hold Titans."  
"So other people can go out without worrying about them!" Mimsy crossed her arms, "what's the point of even leaving if you have to look over your shoulder the whole time? I think we should all be allowed to go where we want."  
"I think it's a good idea," Historia walked in and sat down next to Mimsy. Looking over to her daughter she continued, "you'll learn so much, make bonds with so many people and get to be as strong as I know you can be."  
"Thank you!" Mimsy smiled slyly at Ymir, "see? Mom thinks it's a good idea." Ymir snapped her fingers and opened her mouth to speak but was outspoken by her daughter, "so when can I start -"  
"But, there's also the issue of security," Historia continued, "you aren't exactly the average citizen." Mimsy bit her lip, "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying we should think this through more."  
"I could go under an assumed name," Mimsy pointed out, "if there was someone to stand in for me I could-"  
"Mimsy Freida Reiss there is no way in hell I would allow that," Historia's demeanor immediately changed as did her posture in the seat, which became more rigid. "Wanting to join the military is not a reason for hiding who you are," Mimsy appeared startled by Historia's tone and was shifting uncomfortably, "be who you are, I am fine with you joining the military but you will do it as yourself with the proper precautions in place, do I make myself clear."  
"Yes ma'am I understand," the teen scratched at her knees and looked down. "I'm sorry I suggested that, it was stupid of me to bring up that idea."  
"No idea is stupid," Ymir pointed out, "just when and how it's said can be." Huffing, Ymir leaned up to her daughter and cupped her cheeks, "if you want to join the Scouts, do it. But let your mother and I make sure no one tries anything they'll regret." Kissing Mimsy's forehead, Ymir pulled her into a hug, "I'm proud of you, you're just as bullheaded as your mom."  
Historia pinched Ymir's side and grinned, "with all the gall of your mother, too. Don't get into trouble, okay?"  
"I won't," the teen promised wiggling out of the embrace, "but I need to do this, for myself."


	2. Secrets

Ymir lay awake in her and Historia's shared bed, the blonde sound asleep with her back against Ymir's chest. The brunette glanced around the room then squeezed her eyes shut in attempt to doze off, but to no avail, sleep was not coming tonight. From the bedside table across Historia's unconscious form, one of two phones in the charging dock buzzed to life. 'Shit,' Ymir though, gnawing her lip. 'On one hand, it could be Reiner with work and he forgot about time zones again, on the other hand, it's Historia's phone.'  
"Dammit," Ymir muttered and curled up with Historia and scooted them both to the nightstand. Stretching out her arm, Ymir's fingers grazed the phone that had buzzed before Historia shifted. Immediately stiffening, Ymir was stone-still as Historia shifted so her head was in the crook of the brunette's neck. Breathing out in relief, Ymir stretched again, managing to snag the bottom of the phone but stopping again when Historia yawned. Fortunately for Ymir, the sleeping woman stayed sleeping, unfortunately, her mouth closed on Ymir's neck and sank back to a deep sleep.  
'Shit, shit, shit." Ymir flicked the charger out of the phone and slipped her hand with the phone back to her. Rotating her shoulder, Ymir grit her teeth when Historia refused to open her mouth and instead pressed her teeth into the skin, 'god fucking dammit.' Pressing the power button on the unknown phone, Ymir grit her teeth harder when she saw it was Historia's. Reading the notification, Ymir's eye twitched in curiosity when she saw it was from Tumblr. Shifting her gaze back to the blonde girl with a grip on her neck, Ymir was assured she was asleep and read the text next to the blue logo more closely.  
{Ymirsbian, your post was reblogged by bloody-handed-soldier!}  
Ymir held in a laugh, 'Ymirsbian? Like living in the way of Ymir?' Snorting, Ymir clicked off the phone and put it back, wincing when Historia bit down again. 'So that's why you don't like me going on your phone, Ms. Ymirsbian?' Wriggling back to be comfortable, Ymir closed her eyes and began drifting off to sleep.  
"You really shouldn't be on a phone so late." A drowsy voice huffed in Ymir's ear, "it's bad for your eyes and a pain to put up with being moved so much."  
"Whatever you say, Ymirsbian." Ymir let out a few laughs but stopped when she felt Historia's nails pinching just below her ribs. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. It's cute though."  
"I'm not cute, I'm vicious," the blonde grumbled falling back asleep, "get some sleep."  
"You got it, Ymirsbian," Ymir laughed again, but erratically once Historia got her nails into her now sore skin again. "Okay, okay, goodnight."


	3. Jealousy

Annie sat under a tree at the edge of the training camp's main field, reading a book Armin had lent her. When a person leaned against another side of the tree, she didn't even look up, for she knew who it was. "What's the story morning glory?" Ymir was looking down at Annie from the corners of her eyes, "another book from the walking library?"  
"Mhm," Annie flipped to the next page, preparing for Ymir's usual bombardment of questions.  
"Y'know, you seem to like talking about those books with coconut head," Ymir grinned, "for someone so closed off."  
Annie put her index finger into the book and turned her head up to face the brunette, "I could say the same to you," Annie pointed out, "for someone so blunt and bad with people, you seem to really like doing favors for the princess. Where is she by the way?" Looking around with false concern, Annie looked back up to Ymir, who was still watching her, "you forgot to scare off all those nasty boys who are infatuated with her too?"  
"She's with Ackerman," Ymir explained, picking at her fingernails. "Most of those 'nasty boys' are too scared of her to consider bothering Krista. I'm not with her for the same reason you're not with coconut head, sparring practice is pointless."  
"Well she is a beast," Annie admitted flipping back open the book, "best she hang out with a beauty."  
Ymir stopped picking at her nails and regarded Annie with narrowed eyes, "and just what does that mean?"  
"Old story, monster snatches a young lady to break a curse, they fall in love, curse broken, the usual pointless fiction." Annie was pointedly looking away from Ymir now, "but it might hold a breath of truth..." Ymir bit her lips before leaning off of the tree she was on and walking to the semi-distant mob of teens engaged in various types of one-on-one combat. Smiling to herself, Annie sat back against the tree more comfortably and continued her book.  
************************************  
Ymir trudged her way through the mass of bodies seeking two. Passing Eren, who was helping up a scratched up Armin, and Jean, who was barely trying in his bout against Connie. Finally locating Mikasa and Kirsta who were just finishing a round, Ymir closed in and shot Reiner a swift glare when she saw him walking up too. The blonde giant put up his hands and spun around so he could walk the other way. "Hey Ackerman, mind letting me take a shot?" Pointing to the direction where she came from, Ymir continued, "pretty sure I saw one of your sons with a few scrapes on him." Looking at Ymir queerly, Mikasa nodded to and handed Krista a small wooden dagger and walked past the taller teen.  
"I thought you said you didn't like sparring?" Krista asked, rubbing the fake blade in her hands, "do you want to start with or without the knife?"  
"No, but I like you," Ymir grinned at Krista, who shook her head and laughed. "I'll start." 'Better go easy,' Ymir thought as she caught the wood item Krista tossed over, 'don't want to hurt her.'  
"Go!" Ymir began her half-hearted charge at Krista, who caught the strap on her chest along with her wrist and sent her against the ground with a tug of her arms and a flick of her hips. Finishing the move, Krista leaned down over. Ymir, "Ymir? Are you okay, I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"Nope," Ymir wheezed, sitting up, "nope. I'm good." Looking over, Ymir spotted Reiner who was doubled over laughing with Bertolt standing next to him, looking around for what was so funny to the blonde. Pushing herself up, Ymir brushed off her jacket and readjusted her chest-belt. "Nice moves, princess."  
As usual, Krista kicked Ymir in the shin with a tight-lipped frown that made the taller girl laugh, "I'm not a princess!"


	4. Seperation

The door clicked and opened as Ymir stepped in and tossed her bag on the nearby radiator. Slipping off her raincoat, the teen balled it up and tossed it onto her bag. "'Mir!" A small brunette girl hugged around Ymir's legs and looked up at her, "hi!"  
"Hey pint-size," Ymir bent down and wiped off the crumbs on her little sister's face, "how was your day? Where's mom?"  
"Work," the girl swallowed the last bits of her snack and pouted, "I'm not pint-sized! I'm huge!"  
"Huge appetite, maybe," Ymir picked up and sat down on the couch with her sister, "but you're still pint-sized, Sash." Sasha pouted and pinched her older sister's cheeks, "hey, watch the nails." Ymir flicked on the small television for Sasha and turned on her phone and clicked a notification from Skype.  
{girl-with-a-historia: You home yet? Up for a call when you are c:}  
"Be right back, Sash," getting up, Ymir walked into the kitchen next to the room Sasha was in. Pulling her phone back out, Ymir opened her phone and turned Skype back on and selected "Begin Call" on Historia's contact and held the device up to her ear.  
"Nice ear," a voice laughed from her phone.  
"Shit, meant to hit voice," holding the phone in front of her, Ymir grinned at the blonde girl on the screen, "hey, Tori."  
"Hey, Ymir," still laughing, Historia clicked the mouse of her laptop and turned off your camera, "still there?"  
"Yep," Ymir turned off her camera and put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry for the ear close-up, accidentally pressed video again."  
"God you're a klutz," Historia was still chuckling lightly to herself. "Don't bite your lip, don't want to cut that."  
Ymir had been biting her lip and stopped when Historia pointed it out, "still wired that you can do that. Cool though."  
"Yeah, this telepathy thing is wei-ird," Ymir laughed with Historia this time. "But seriously, don't bite your lip. Not without me there to kiss it better..."  
Ymir rubbed the bridge of her nose and laughed, "oh my god you are so corny."  
"Classy, you mean." Historia corrected, "that one was better, you gotta admit -" Historia stopped talking when a door open and shut in the background.  
"Tori, dad's home," a voice whispered in the background, "hey, Ymir."  
"Hey, Frieda," Ymir replied. "End for the night, then?" Historia hummed assent, "alright. Love you, princess."  
"Love you too, still not a princess, though." The call cut out and Ymir huffed, and her phone buzzed in her hand.  
{girl-with-a-historia: We'll kick this time difference in the ass once we're free to go where we want in high school. Seven hours is only a bit of time, right?}  
{dancing-queen: Damn right >:D Night for now, love youuu *kiss*}  
{girl-with-a-historia: Love youuu tooooo *kiss*}


	5. Playful

Eren walked through the supermarket's aisles with a small brunette sitting in the seat of his cart. Looking at the milk, Eren looked at the expiration date and quickly put it back. "Hey, shit brat, how much longer are we gonna be here?"  
Eren reared up and hit the back of his head on the shelf above him. Hissing, the man rubbed the growing bump on his head. "What did I tell you about copying your dad, Ymir?" Pushing back Ymir's forehead with his index finger Eren sighed, "you shouldn't use that language!"  
Swatting away Eren's finger Ymir stuck out her tongue, "you laugh when he says it..."  
"Hey, Eren!" A deep voice, belonging to a broad-shouldered man walking up the aisle with a cart and child of his own, "fancy meeting you here! Levi keeping you on food-duty?"  
"Could say the same for you, Reiner," Eren firmly shook the blonde man's hand. "How are you?" Looking over, Eren smiled, "hello Historia."  
"Hi," Historia smiled back.  
"Good, good." Reiner returned the handshake, "I see you brought Ymir with you." Squatting down, Reiner grinned at the small girl, "how are you?"  
"Good," Ymir responded evenly, looking Reiner up and down, "big shit." Reiner held a straight face for a few seconds, before breaking out in laughter while Eren ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.  
"Hey!" The small blonde in Reiner's cart shouted at Ymir, "don't talk to my daddy like that!" Reiner continued laughing for a few seconds and then leaned back up and readjusted his shirt.  
"Sorry," Ymir dragged out her apology and smirked at the blonde girl, who stuck out her tongue back. "Nyeh."  
"I suggest we break these two up before it gets out of hand," pushing away his daughter and cart. "See you later, man. Tell Bertl I said hi!" Reiner patted Eren's back as he walked off. Looking straight ahead, Ymir poked Historia in the cheek and retracted her hand as quick as a flash.  
"Daddy, she poked me!" Historia pointed at the retreating cart.  
"She better hope she didn't," Reiner tossed a gallon of milk into the cart. Grinning next to his daughter's ear, Reiner whispered, "wanna get her back?" Historia nodded enthusiastically and Reiner took hold of the cart's handles and turned the cart after Eren and Ymir. Over time, Reiner accelerated until he was pulling up alongside Eren's cart. Reaching out, Historia smiled at Ymir and poked her cheek. "See you later, Yeager!" Reiner rushed off along with his daughter.  
"I like her," Ymir smiled slyly and looked up at Eren, "can we see them again, shit brat?" Eren groaned and continued pushing his cart up the aisle after Reiner who had vanished from view.


	6. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titan!Historia's design is based on the Titan she turned into during OVA 2.

"Bring up the accused." A duo of masked figures clad in black shoved up a shackled brunette onto the gilded altar a third man in a long black cloak embroidered with silver lace. "Ymir, you have been convicted of robbery and man -" Without warning, a shot of spit struck the speaker directly in the eye. Glaring at Ymir, the man waved his hand, "slaughter... Put her up on the alter! Give her to our goddess, Historia!"  
The masked figures shoved and tied Ymir up to a pair of carved pillars, where she tugged at her chains for a few moments before stopping at a flurry of powerful gusts of wind sweeping across the open altar. Looking up, Ymir gasped at the huge and feminine figure diving down at her. "Above, above!" Falling to their knees, the cloaked accuser and the two masked people began praying to the giant, who landed just in front of Ymir, "behold, demon! Your time is up!"  
"Demon, eh?" Ymir chuckled, "I can fit that role if you want." As the winged giant reached for Ymir, the shackled girl scratched at her fingernail causing a small cut. Moments later, a flash of lightning sent Ymir's three captors flying back and forced the goddess known as Historia to cover her eyes. Once the light faded, another giant, smaller than Historia stood where Ymir was once tied down.  
"Demon! Kill it for the goddess!" The two cloaked figures each drew a blade at the robed man's command and began to charge Ymir's new form. Hissing, Ymir raised her clawed hand and swatted away her attackers. Moments later, Historia had leapt over Ymir and punted away the remaining man, who fell silently off the altar. Exchanging a glance, the two giants stared at each other before retreating opposite the way Ymir was originally forced up from.


	7. Reunion

"Hey, Mir-Mir," Reiner laughed, flopping into the seat next to the brunette, "why so down? It's been a while, how've you been?"  
"Same as always," Ymir huffed, taking a sip of beer from her plastic cup. "I see you're still the life of Connie's parties." Looking back at the blond, Ymir reared back when she realized his face was just inches from her own, "the hell are you doing, muscle-head?"  
"You left town for years without saying a word," all the drunkenness was gone from Reiner's voice. "Why did you just leave everyone behind? Historia,"  
"Historia can and could do better than me," Ymir interrupted, putting down her cup and standing up. "I'm sure she'll waltz in with some rich lawyer or some shit," Ymir got up, but was dragged back down to her chair by a strong tug from Reiner. "The hell was that?!"  
"Look," Reiner snarled, "you, left her. Not the other way around," Reiner's grip loosened, "stop feeling so goddamn sorry for yourself and woman up!" Knocking on Ymir's forehead, Reiner raised his voice, "hello? Is the girl who shattered my shoulder in the 11th grade still in there?"  
"Knock it off, Braun!" Ymir grabbed the blond man's fist and squeezed, eliciting a short cry of pain, "you know damn well I can still own you."  
"Don't avoid my point," Reiner growled through his pain, gritting his teeth again when Ymir squeezed more. "So you can take on a six- and-a-half foot wrestler, but a writer who's not even five-foot scares you?" The angry brunette opened her mouth to argue, but Reiner clasped around the hand crushing his own, stopping her thought. "She hasn't been with anyone since you," Reiner's eyes were become teary, "my only sister, has been holding out for a coward who can't even face her because she's too damn wrapped in herself to give a -"  
Ymir's grip loosened and her hand slipped out from under Reiner's, "she hasn't, seen anyone else in five years?" Reiner nodded solemnly and Ymir tugged at her hair in distress, "is she here now?"  
"On the balcony," Reiner breathed, rubbing his red knuckles. Immediately, Ymir got up and dashed off in the direction of Connie's balcony. Smiling softly, Reiner picked up his cup and took a gulp of the beer inside, "go get her, you ass."  
************************************  
Historia leaned over the empty balcony, with the noises of Connie's party dim through the glass door behind her. Slumping her head down into her crossed arms, the blonde sighed. Moments later, the glass door slammed open and before she could react, Historia was embraced from behind by a tall figure. Taking in a deep breath, Historia almost threw her mystery assailant over her shoulder, but stopped when she recognized whose hair clasp was falling over her own shoulder. "I'm sorry," Ymir murmured into her neck, "I thought I wasn't good enough for you, so I ran off, I know how stupid that was now, and -" Ymir's sentence was cut off as Historia spun around in the brunette's embrace and wrapped her arms around Ymir.  
"I know you're stupid," Historia breathed, "that's what makes you Ymir, and nothing's going to change that."  
Ymir choked out a laugh, "you saying I'll always be stupid? That's a bit harsh."  
"No, what's harsh is leaving someone for five goddamn years," Ymir sucked in air between her teeth just as Historia pushed her back and looked her dead in the eyes with a hard stare. "We have a lot to talk about, and I'm not letting you leave this time. Got that?"  
"Yes ma'am," Ymir stammered. Moments later, Historia had grabbed Ymir by the forearm and dragged her into and through the crowded party and out the front door, slamming it behind her. Once the duo had exited, the room was silent, except for Reiner, who was laughing deeply and clutching his knees in his chair.


End file.
